The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices and, more particularly, to IC devices including a fin field effect transistor.
With the development of electronic technology, integrated circuit devices have been rapidly downscaled. Recently, since integrated circuit devices need to operate fast and accurately, various researches have been conducted to optimize structures of transistors in integrated circuit devices.